The rocky horror Saw show
by amy-fielding
Summary: not really a crossover    : amanda forces them all go and if you cant go in disguise, you gotta go in drag ;


Rocky Horror Saw show

**Yeah I'm taking a break from my other story I have no inspiration! Art and tech is getting me down :/ this actually came to me last night and I thought I needed to make this xD enjoy xxx I don't own rocky horror or saw or anything the is real mentioned in this :D I only own tessa and a few characters coming up.**

"Umph! These fishnets are itchy" Hoffman moaned to Amanda who hit him in his corset laden stomach

"Shut up or I'll make you wear nothing but fishnets" Amanda grabbed her pair and perched on the edge of a desk, "This is my night and my best friend is in this so you are going and that is final! Anyway you look good in them..." Hoffman raised his eyebrows and John wheeled in,

"Why am I going as DR Scott and not rocky? Last time I checked my gold pants fit me"

"Ahh well... urmmm... they were ruined in the tumble dryer... next time ok?"

"If there's going to be a next time I'm not going!" Hoffman sulked and snatched the hairspray can out of Amanda's hands and fixed his hair and using a shard of a two way mirror to touch up his makeup. John and Amanda burst out laughing

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much Mark!" John joked

"I'm only in this for some muffins at the piss break!"

"OH! I can tell that YOU have been watching my Ross Noble DVD's" Amanda smiled as she waltzed over to another bench and threw a spanner in Hoffman's direction, John walked away in embarrassment as he grabbed a bag full of props. "NEVER GO IN MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND NEVER TAKE MY STUFF!" Amanda screamed and Hoffman laughed as he ducked and fell off of his new black and white heels. Amanda couldn't help but giggle and helped him up.

Amanda fixed her curly hair and placed her maid's hat on top. Mark couldn't help but stare,

"Perv" Amanda whispered under her breath and smiled.

"You ready?" John grabbed his fake moustache and Amanda walked him to the door. Hoffman staggered along slowly.

10 minutes of staggering around and Amanda pushing mark over, they reached the van Amanda pushed mark over again and took the front seat. "Ug I hate the back, it's so... mermph"

"Just keep quiet Mark... or ill make Amanda drive!" John warned and Mark gasped recalling the last time.

"Oh get over it; I thought that the light was broken" Amanda shoved john and moved her seat back crushing Mark's legs.

"Yeah you say that but it inspired John over here to create the garage trap"

John smiled at mark's response and started the car

Icky Messed up worl-*szzzzzzzzzz* don't get strung out! by- *szzzzzzzzzzzzzz* sugar shake the frui-*szzzzzzzzzzz*

"AMANDA" John growled which made Amanda jump, "Just pick a station" she rolled her eyes as Mark giggled settled on a country station which she became quite fond of when she was busy designing tests.

"Mandy?" Mark piped up

"Yeah?" she hated that nickname, her sisters called her by it but that didn't stop Mark oh no!

"Who do you know in this show?"

"Her name is Tessa Plume it's not her real name, she is playing Magenta"

"Who's Magenta?" Mark questioned

"God! It's the ginger domestic ok god Mark we watched it yesterday are you THAT forgetful?"

"No... I just forgot that's all..." Mark sunk back into his chair

"You told me earlier that she is a technician? Right?" John asked

"Well yeah, I taught her everything she knows in our free lessions in drama school" Amanda grinned at John

" HA HA you went to drama school? YOU'RE A LOVVIE?" Mark roared in laughter

"Yeah well without it I wouldn't have saved my own ass in the house with my amazing skills now would I?"

"And other reasons Amanda. You are smart and you knew what could happen. You made your choice" John chuckled

"Anyway, I wanted to carry on with drama but when my parents spent all their money on booze I had to pull out. I don't think I would make it anyway, I mean look at me. I don't look like an actress"

Mark lent forward and whispered into Amanda's ear, "I think you look beautiful" she giggled

_Why did I do that? Ugh! That was so girly _Amanda thought

John turned into a car park which faced the theatre,

"Hazar! We are here!" Mark cheered and leaped out of the car and fell over almost instantly all john could see out of the window was fishnets.

Amanda walked round and helped him up while opening John's door and they set of to the theatre.

As john grabbed a program, mark burst out laughing,

"Hey Mandy, look Perez and Strahm" Strahm was wearing nothing but a gold pair of tight boxers and Perez was wearing a corset shorts and tap shoes.

John walked back and saw the two were laughing and he realised why, he roared with laughter and they saw them looking their way. They ducked behind a 6ft Eddie and went inside.

"That was brilliant! If only I had my camera" John laughed

They settled down just in time,

"Hey that's Tess" Amanda whispered

"ooh this is going to be good!" John said

Amanda waved at her and she winked back

"So who is she again?" Mark asked and Amanda sighed, this is going to be a brilliant night.

**Hoped you enjoyed it! I know its short but I'll write some more soon :D xxx**

**Please r&r it'll be greatly appreciated: D if you add a character name and an appearance ill add them later if you want :D xxxx**


End file.
